koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Zhenji
Snia10-Zhen Ji is not a queen,she's an empress most people don't know the difference between queen and empress.Empress is the highest rank of nobility it means you own more than one country.Empire means a group of nations or people ruled over by an emperor,empress,or other powerful sovereign or government:usually a territory of greater extent than a kingdom.Kingdom means a state or government having a king or queen as its head.Zhen Ji died a bad death.Cao Pi made her commit suicide for his concubine Guo Nuwang. :That's cool but it doesn't say in her article that she's a queen. Again, if anyone wants to improve her lackluster historical section, go ahead. Sake neko 21:56, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Probably doesn't I'm just tryin 2 tell people her true rank. Sake neko the article don't have 2 say she wasn't an empress.all snia is tryin'2 do is tell people who she truly is.since u people obviously don't know the difference between an empress and queen.ya feel me? thanks homie. welcome :Why are you trying to use failed sock puppets? Why are you making weird false accusations and assumptions? I don't know why you people insist on bringing up issues with the article that don't even exist. Kyosei 23:56, September 27, 2009 (UTC) i don't know what the hell u talkin about. x-cuse the hell out of me if i am bein rude,but why did u just jump into this. :I jumped in this because I'm highly suspicious that either Snia10, Q Hatshepsut and you (67.162.43.18) are all the same person or the latter two are the same person but a friend of Snia10. In which case that would make you a sock puppet and a very ill-disguised one at that. I do not appreciate such use of deception. Kyosei 20:53, September 30, 2009 (UTC) cuz we cuss.i don't know who the hell snia10 is and i was sure that i was the only hatshepsut(not in real life).some people cuz whether u like it or not if u get outside sometime u would hear alot of swear words.u can't change nobody.u just not from the hood or the southside,go there and you'll know exactly what i'm talkin about.a six year-old called me yesterday and cussed me out.listen,i'm not white i'm from the southside of chicago.chicago is the worst city in the world and i didn't say that either the news did.so if u don't expect nobody 2 curse i don't know whats ur prob.boston,southside,atlanta,detroit are all cities where lots of people curse at and new york. sorry scratch world chicago is the worst city in america.i'm now realizin that i'm different from the people here.i'm glad to b 2.i live in chicago,chicago is the ghetto look it up if u don't know it.3 days ago a boy just got killed,gang members beat a boy 2 death just last week.when u come 2 the southside there will be alot of snia10s and even worst.when i was walkin home from the liquor store some girls start startin s*** for no reason.o so many people act the same in the southside but they aren't the same.so cuz i act like this snia10 i'm ha friend.so many girls act the same in the southside.so i guess the girlfriends of gangsters and girls like me are all friends.i'm friends with all the girls like me here in the southside.u think so if u like. :I don't think you're the same person because of your language. It's due to how you both write nearly identically to one another and your interests are similar. On a side note, whatever happens in the real world does not apply to what happens here. I'm sorry if you feel that your profanity should not matter but here it does. This is an online community with rules different from what you might encounter else where. If you feel like you can't bide by them then you are free to leave or I can block you. Your choice. Kyosei 20:00, October 1, 2009 (UTC) ur an a****** lots of people write the same go on youtube and you'll know.what the hell is ur prob.if u block me it'll b for no reason,no good reason at that. i guess me and whoeva u talkin about have somethin in common. :Once again, wikia is not youtube. Whatever youtube allows is not what wikia allows. They are not the same thing. I will be blocking you for 3 days to allow you to cool down. Kyosei 18:12, October 2, 2009 (UTC) o i know. i was just tryin 2 tell u that lots of people write the same,i didn't say youtube was this website.i was tryin 2 tell u that so many people write the same.no offense but u don't know the world. :And once again, I'm telling you that the world and it's rulings has no bearing on what wikia states is allowed. I know the in the real world everyone is different and talks however they want, but that doesn't matter here. And on that note you are obviously you (as an IP) and Q Hatshepsut are the same person which was part of the original point I was making to begin with ;p Kyosei 22:57, October 6, 2009 (UTC) u think so i don't give a damn 2 b honest,i know i'm not whoever u talkin about.and no u don't know he world.go on youtube,and see what people say. ... huh... sorry to interrupt, but... this... is not what I was expecting to see on the talk page for Zhen Ji... o_O; At any rate, Zhen's my favorite character in the series, so if there's anything in the article that needs work on, lemme know. Everyone's Favorite Idol... Mewshuji! 06:19, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :Indeed this is very off-topic at this point and thus against the rules. That being said, this conversation shouldn't have really taken place on this talk page. It's fine if you have a problem with the article itself but this is getting more to the core about issues with wikia policies. I know this may seem petty but I will be blocking you for a short period of time as you were well aware of the rules and continually ignore them and are being somewhat hostile. This is not behavior I would like to encourage on this wiki. If you have something to actually contribute, then you are always welcome but at this point you seem to want to aggravate and exaggerate something that is really a non-issue. Kyosei 09:11, October 9, 2009 (UTC)